


Schezo is after a fragile, helpless girl and her phoenix

by R_Fielding



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, I'm Sorry, I'm horrible for writing this... -_-, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inappropriate Humor, Misunderstandings, No Romance, No Sex, No Smut, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Fielding/pseuds/R_Fielding
Summary: Schezo is after a fragile, helpless girl and her phoenix





	Schezo is after a fragile, helpless girl and her phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise, in advance… -_-

Schezo was a dark mage. He was power hungry. He desired other people's power. Their magic makes Schezo’s day.

 

On this fine day, all Schezo planned to do was take a leisurely stroll through an unfamiliar town. But like it always goes, his senses got aroused at a great magical power source.

 

He saw a shy girl in her early teens playing with her pet. The elusive bird, the Phoenix! With that Schezo can be even more immortal than he already was.

 

Schezo snuck up from behind the girl. His shadow looming over his victim.

 

“H-Hel-l-llo?” She stammered. Hiding her companion behind her back.

 

“Do not even try to it.” The wizard sheathed his sword. Terrifying to girl. “Give me your _Phoenix_!”

 

“Y-you want m-my _pe-_ ” The girl’s face blushed. Not mention confused. “I-I-I’m a girl! I d-d-don’t have one…”

 

“I fail to see the connection between your gender and having a phoenix!” He replied, he moved his free hand as if to say ‘gimme’ or ‘C’here’. “I shall _choke_ the _breast_ to squeeze _straight_ from the _bird_. This won’t take long.” Our Dark Mage is ready to await the bird.

 

“Eeeee!” She clutched her pearls. “Now you wanna _grope_ my _breasts!?_  AND YOU _RAPED_ SOME _GIRLS_?!”

 

“What the devil?! Not again… Hrgnh! _FOWL_ ! I desire that you give me your _fowl_!” Schezo raised his sword in anger.

 

“I-I-I never _fall_ for you! Y-Y-You certainly won’t get behind me use your… your…   s-s-s-sword on m-m-m-me!” She grabbed her phoenix, and hightailed it out of here. “ _Daaaaaaaaaaddy!_ ”

 

“Caw.”

 

“Wait! Don’t run, it’ll be quick and painless!” Schezo ran after the girl just so he can get her pets power.

 

Schezo has quite the reputation. For this is a common occurrence for Schezo. Though most of his victims aren’t half deaf.


End file.
